


Sculpting

by Izissia



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Corruption, Creampie, F/F, Hypnotism, Mental Corruption, Mind Control, Mindbreak, Moral Degredation, Multi, Non-Penetrative Sex, Public Sex, Rimming, Sluttification, Slutty Outfits, Writing on the Body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 11:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15556479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izissia/pseuds/Izissia
Summary: "Weiss learns she can use her glyphs to control people by engraving it on their skin. " Pretty simple prompt~ It's a long, drawn out, sloooow moral corruption of Blake into Weiss's devoted, dripping wet breedbitch.





	Sculpting

Weiss let out a gentle sigh, "Don't wake up.. Don't wake up.." She mumbled to herself. She didn't even know if this was going to work, her eyes steeled themselves as she swished her finger, the ice princess stood over her slumbering teammate. Blake didn't snore, her gentle breathing filled the air as Weiss began to etch a strange symbol onto the small of her back beneath her pajamas. "Don't wake up..." Weiss begged as the soft marking formed onto Blake's body.

Yaaawn~. Morning came and went. As the girls met up at the park began Yang couldn't help but giggle, "Damn Blake, showing some skin for once?" the fiery blonde nudged the dark haired faunus in the side.  
"It's warm, that's all." Blake huffed, her eyes rolling. There was nothing out of the ordinary about her. She was just wearing a vest with her shorts, rather than her more traditional, covering garb.  
"Well I think she looks nice, it's tasteful, unlike you." Weiss sneered down at her friends, a playful smirk on her face as she glanced towards Yang's always flaunted chest. Blake's eyelashes fluttered some, Weiss's words making the brand on her skin pulsate with magic.  
"Thanks, Weiss." Blake whispered down at the other, as the girls went about their day. Saturday, a weekend. A time to have fun, exploring the town of Vale, naturally. It was sunny, nobody would glance twice at a dark haired catgirl in a vest and some shorts. Her bellabooty totally covered by the modest things on beneath her.

"Huh, where did those two sneak off two?" Weiss cocked a brow to Blake, having lost Ruby and Yang in the middle of their shopping.  
"I'm not sure." Blake mumbles. She felt.. Out of sorts? Like she was nothing compared to the white haired girl besides her. Weiss pushes her luck, unsure of exactly how her bran would take effect, a devious smile creeps its way onto the Schnee's face, and she hums.  
"They probably went off to fuck, you know how they are." the girls were of course, not this candid at all about their sexlives.  
"B-But.." Blake moves a hand to cover her mouth. "They're sisters." she gasps, a blush creeping its way onto her face as the brand on her lower back glows brighter.  
"Oh please, they do it all the time. They're like animals." Weiss snickered to the other, her wry lips only twisting up at the side, "Haven't you noticed?" she gasps out sweetly, teasing her friend as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
"I guess.. Not?" Blake gasped, shaking her head weakly, she wipes a drop of brow from her forehead. Weiss was getting her flustered, this wasn't like her at all. She glances around for an escape route, maybe a nice book to dip her nose into.  
Weiss bites at her lip at the adorable show. Blake didn't even realize her reality was being twisted, slightly. Her perception changed by Weiss' hand, oh she couldn't help but suppress a little laugh. "Oh, there they are. Ask them how it was~." She swishes her palm towards Ruby and Yang, the duo smiling as they approached.  
"Guess we found the yummiest ice-cream place!" Ruby scoffs out between laps of her creamy popsicle.  
"H-How was it?" the words left Blake's mouth before she could even think about them. She said them of her own volition, not because Weiss wanted her to.  
"Oh it was amaaazing~." Yang laughs, her own ice cream utterly devoured completely. Gone! Blake's thighs shudder as her tail swishes. Yang's confession sent a flurry of visions into her mind. Ruby, bent over, her ass getting skewered.  
"Oh~ Sis~!" Ruby cries out, in fantasy and reality. Blake blushes furiously again.  
"Excuse me.." She interrupts the pair, moving a hand to cover her crotch, Blake hurries away from the confused pair, and the smirking Weiss.  
"She really must be hot." Yang laughs with a shake of her head.

The rest of the day was uneventful. Weiss didn't mention anything pervry again. Blake could just forget about how she'd found out her teammates had been secretly, incestuously screwing this whole time, and return to her nice, romantic novels. A lazy Saturday by herself. She soon found herself asleep, face down in a book.  
"Morals lower~ Devotion higher~." Weiss whispered to herself as she etched another mark, directly above the first onto Blake's lower back, this one would peek out of any set of shorts the girl wore, and it looked suspiciously like Weiss's stylish symbol. "Stupid faunus slut won't know what hit her~." Confident in her skills now, Weiss delighted in drawing her sigil against Blake's skin.  
Yaaawn~ Morning came again, Sunday. Blake awoke first, as always. She huffs with an agitated whine as she shifts through her wardrobe. Stifling and dark, none of this felt right. None of this felt.. Her. She pouts as she pulls on the smallest pair of shorts she has, they were tight, she probably should've thrown these away years ago. Her asscrack peeks out from her rear, and she tugs her thong up behind her, flaunting a whale tail of lacy black velvet. "Hrmph.. Need to go shopping." Blake whined to herself as she slides what amounts to a sports bra on.  
Blake glanced at a sleeping Weiss, and bit at her lip. Her heart fluttered, it was like staring at her girlfriend. But.. Weiss was too high class for a girl like her, right? She hitches her breath as she prepares herself for another good day.  
"Guys we need to go clothes shopping." Blak made her intentions clear as Yang let out a laugh.  
"Yeah no shit! Those things are tiny!" Yang salivates openly at Blake's newfound dress sense, but Blake felt nothing. She only had eyes for one girl. Crossing her arms beneath her perky tits, she sways her bellabooty beneath her.  
"I'm serious." Blake scowled at the playful blonde. 

"What do you think.. Weiss?" Blake stammered sweetly at the girl she so obviously had a crush on. The brands on her back tingle with pleasure as Weiss's eyes drift approvingly along her frame.  
"Not bad.. Not bad.." The shop they were in was seedy to say the least. The cramped dark room was filled from floor to ceiling with what could generously be called stripper wear. Blake had an eye for fashion, and picked out the most tasteful of trashy apparel. Her thick thighs spill around the garters she chose. Her ass lifted behind her by the jet black heels she chose. Blake looked, shockingly a lot like her mother. Her lips painted black and a thick shade of eyeliner accenting her 'fuck me' eyes.  
"Thank you~" Blake pants, she steps closer to Weiss, her cuntlips trembling with need as she stares at her crush. Her perky tits al but hanging out of her tiny little top. Her fat ass stretching her new jeans to their limits. Her fingerless gloves tugged up to her elbows. "Do you think they're..?"  
"Fucking?" Weiss laughs as her skirt twitches. "Of course, that's all they care about. They're filthy, horny animals." Weiss degrading their friends and teammates her Blake's body riling with need for reasons she couldn't comprehend.  
"Yes that's right.. They're slaves to desire." Blake would agree with Weiss if she said the sky was green. Agreeing with her felt so good~  
"Now why don't we see if we can get you a discount, hrmm~?" Weiss daintily curls her fingers into her trademark dress, lifting it up, and up like she was curtsying. Her panties were far less exotic than the thong Blake had sticking out between her flaunted asscheeks. They strained around the underside of her cock. The royal prick glowing with desire, twitching eagerly and oozing a bead of precum from the tip.  
Blake felt like she could faint, nodding her head immediately. "Yes Weiss.. I.. I..."  
"Pull your shorts out. Towards me~." Weiss swoons sweetly, Blake's fingers comply immediately, she curls both thumbs into the front of the tiny things, and yanks them forwards, thong and all. Weiss grins down into the presented gap of fabric, to admire Blake's needy, hairless pussy. She shifts forwards, and drapes her dick against Blake's gut. They were in public~ In a nasty, seedy shop. It made Blake's heart beat so fast. Her ears twitching on top of her head.  
That thick dick wriggles along her slit as Blake wraps her thighs around it. A gentle whimper escapes her lips as that thick length grinds along Blake's cuntlips. "Thank you Weiss~" Blake whines as she pumps into her shorts and coats her pussylips with a slick sheen of precum.  
"Don't mention it~." Weiss had a self satisfied grin on her face, pumping and pushing rhythmically into Blake's cunt and thighs. No penetration, not yet. She got herself off with Blake's body. Watching her kitten squirm as her eyes twinkled with delight. "Oh! You forgot something~." Weiss smiles so sweetly as her fat dick throbs against Blake's cuntlips.  
"Huh?" the dark haired girl gulps, watching Weiss lean to the side and tugging out a black and white collar from a pile. "Here." she swishes her finger, dust tingling off of the tip and sinking into the otherwise plain collar. 'WEISS'S BITCH~' written in silver cursive. Blake squirts across that cock, and cranes her neck.  
Click~. It locked around her throat as Weiss grew more determined. Blake cumming from getting her clit teased was just too much! So Weiss hurried up her pumping between those thighs, against that dick. The demure ice queen sighs in pleasure as her thick, stringy ropes of cream splurge along Blake's shorts and panties. Coating her bare crotch with a thick sheen of incredile, virile seed.  
"Thank you.." Blake stumbles, before Weiss tilts her head forwards, and locks lips with her darling pet. Swirling her tongue across the other's lips as her dick soaks her thighs down with extra thick cream.

"Exuse me." Weiss grins to the clerk. "We wanted to buy these shorts, but somebody made a mess in them." Weiss shook her head in disbelief as Blake holds out the front of her shorts again. Revealing the massive, frothy creampie Weiss had dumped against, but not into, her cunt. Her eyes were fixed onto her feet, not wanting to look at the clerk at all. The young man stares at the sight. Watching a thick, slimy line of cum drip from Blake's pussy, still connected on a thin wisp of cream to the underside of Weiss's skirt.  
"I uhh think that..." he began, but Weiss cuts him off.  
"I think a discount is fair, right?" she smirks, resting her palm on the countertop. "You made this poor girl so embarrassed. It's even on her ass. Show him, Blake."  
Blake spins in place, almost immediately. Thrusting out her curvy rear. Her tail lifted, a bubble of cum dribbling down into her asscrack.  
"Look.. Don't tell my boss and you can just.. Have it? Okay? we can't sell anything like-"  
"Thank you kindly~" Weiss was already leaving. She tugs on the leash, and Blake follows her. Humiliated and yet, so so wet~.  
"Weiss uhmm.. What are we?" Blake pants as she hurries after th egirl.  
"Isn't it obvious?" Weiss didn't even look back at the girl, "You're my pet." the two brands on her backside flared with magical desire. Blake's body bucks with pleasure, and she drools out in pleasure.  
"Yes mistress~."  
"Now clean yourself up before Yang makes fun of you~."

Yang made fun of her anyway, giggling at her utterly trashy outfit. The words on the collar gone, but the collar was still there. Along with the booty shorts, the thong, the ultra skimpy shirt. Blake's entire navel on full display as she was ribbed by her teammate.  
"Hey I think she looks nice~" Ruby shrugs at her sister. "Even if it is kinda.. Strippery. Sorry Blake!"  
"I just think this look is more.. Me~." Blake purred out sweetly. 

"Morals lower~ Much lower." Blake's sleeping body was toyed with once more. "And make this ass fatter too~" Weiss gave a gentle swat to Blake's backside, "Sweet dreams, pet~."  
And Blake most certainly had sweet dreams. She stumbles and falls through countless visions. Doubt and insecurity, white fang and Sun. Before thudding to the ground before the only thing that's ever made sense. "Weiss.." Blake crawls on her hands and knees before the haughty, grinning goddess before her. Her sweet voice echoes around the abyss of blackness around her.  
"Tongue me." weiss demands. Lifting up her skirt to reveal her snow white panties guzzled down by her fat ass. Blake crawls between those asscheeks, resting both palms on Weiss's doughy, pudgy asscheeks. She tugs those panties down with both hands.  
"Yes Mistress~" slrrrrp. Her tongue swirls along the canyon of asscleavage. Weiss's fat, white ass coated with spit before Blake's palms push those asscheeks to either side, and she darts her head, and tongue, between those curves. Her lips lock with that asshole, kissing it deeply, like it was a long lost lover. Her tongue probes and teases, swirling along her owner's backdoor.  
"More~" Weiss's voice echoes around again. Blake feels compelled to oblige. Focusing her aura, Blake summoned a copy. On her knees before Weiss. The clone leans forwards and presses her lips to Weiss's cock. Shloooorp~ The duo bob and suckle as Blake squirms in her sleep. Able to picture every inch of Weiss's body, visualize every drop of sweat and preseed. She tongues that asshole passionately, she swallows that dick to the hilt.  
She wakes up in a puddle of her wetness, and drops her hand between her thighs.

"Morning, Mistress~" Blake awakens Weiss with a stack o freshly cooked pancakes. She's in a thong, her collar a bra and nothing else. She dotes on Weiss like the princess she is, positioning herself between her knees and swallowing her morning wood as she eats.  
"Mhmmf, that's a good girl." Weiss cums without difficulty, all before Ruby and Yang wake up.

Blake sits up on her knees, wiping some cum from her chin only to lick her fingers clean, "Will we be going to class today?" Blake pants eagerly up at the other.  
"Mhmm, I suppose we should." Blake had been claimed over the course of a single weekend. Weiss glances at her sleeping teammtes, and a sly smile creeps its way onto her face.

Blake jerks Weiss's length between her fingers behind her, without looking she strokes that length beneath her microskirt, against her ass. They were waiting for class. Weiss lazily gropes Blake's perky tits~ Her ass far superior to those udders.  
"Wow, you're up early!" Ruby giggles as she approaches the pair. A soft little brand nestled just above her asscheeks. Her silver eyes shine, her pupils looking distinctly more.. Petally.  
"The early bird gets the worm~" Weiss scoffs, "Now suck my balls while I take Blake's anal cherry~."

Blake's tiny skirt bounced and flapped with every hard pump. She curls her manicured purple nails into her doughy asscheeks, spreading them apart for the royal cock that slams into her body. Her school uniform could barely be called that, it was altered and shrunk, her tits hanging out of it completely, and the skirt nothing more than a belt! She grunts in pleasure in the almost empty classroom. Ruby kneeling beneath her, polishing those balls eagerly as that studly cock drives into Blake's asshole.  
"How long until Class is supposed to start~?" Weiss sighs out sweetly, as though she wasn't focusing completely on piledriving her massive rod tight into Blake's backdoor.  
"T-Twenty minutes!" her beloved feline pet stammers.  
"Oh, lucky you Ruby~ I have enough time to creampie you before class starts!" her shuddering rod hardened deep in Blake's spread rear. Shlrrrrp! Ruby sucked louder, her mind conditioned to know nothing about this situation was out of the ordinary at all~.  
Harder~ deeper. THWAP! THWAP! Blake's fat ass jiggles and shakes as she was bent over and fucked! "I'll be fucking you during class as well, don't worry~ We just have to make sure we don't get caught~!" CRACK! Her lap pounds into Blake's bouncy rear, that immense, jiggly ass hilted into balls deep as the Schnee Princess's incredible, thick load poured straight into Blake's ass.  
Splrrrrrt~ The broken girl mewls like the kitten she was, her tight rear spilling cream around the pulsating, studly cock within it. Weiss's twitching crown splurges immense, creamy ropes of her pure white cumload into the tight lil backdoor.  
"Ruby~" Weiss sighs in delight, pulling from Blake's moaning body. That stretched rimhole splurges cream at a worrying rate, a gushing fountain of hot, thick cream. Rubies face was tilted from Weiss's overly full, tensed up balls towards that gushing asshole, gulping down every drop of cum she can manage.  
"On your back, legs behind your head."  
"I obey~."


End file.
